Her name was Charlie
by Akhesa35
Summary: Having trouble coping with the events from Dark Dynasty so here's my attempt to try and deal with it... What if? First attempt at fic-writing... ever... So any feedback is more than welcome :-)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Let me tell you about this girl…

She was sassy, she was fierce. She was a geek, and a hunter. She was funny, beautiful and loyal.

In my deeply messed-up life, she was one of the precious few things who brought a smile to my face and had me believe there might be some hope for me yet.

They say you choose your friends but not your family… Well in this case, it quickly became obvious I had gotten myself a little sister and it soon got to the point where I couldn't imagine my life without her…

Her name was Charlie and I loved her.

Me? I'm Dean, and I'm the one that got her killed… Might as well have done it myself…


	2. Chapter 1

OK, let's go over a few things real quick…

My name is Charlie… Geek, hacker extraordinaire, honorary sister to Sam and Dean Winchester… My life hasn't exactly been a picnic but somehow, I've always managed to get by…

Why am I telling you this? Because in my admittedly strange life, things got a whole lot weirder… Because I just died a particularly gruesome, bloody death in a bath tub in some dingy motel at the hands of some wannabe Nazi and somehow I'm still here to bitch about it… Granted, not really sure about the "here" part, but I definitely didn't go into some light and I appear to be stuck in some sort of… waiting room?

Yup, complete with plastic chairs, desk and even a water fountain, of all things… All that's missing it the elevator music… Feels like I'm about to get a root canal…

On the plus side, I'm feeling great, no pain of any kind, which of course is enough to alarm me, given my very vivid memory of my aforementioned bath tub murder... But come to think of it, even though I lived it (duh!), it sort of feels like something I saw in a movie or something… Still, I'm a bit weirded out…

Come on, Charlie, get a grip and find a way out of here! Things to do, people to help, marks to remove and all that…

The "getting out of here" part might be tricky though... No doors, no windows, not even an air vent... Just a room, with no one in it but me. I've got to inspect every inch of this damn place, see if I can figure something out… Like a secret passageway, just begging to be found…

And then what? I might not be hurting, but that doesn't mean I suddenly have amnesia: I'm dead or at least I should be (again! Except the first time didn't really stick, with Gadreel)

Oh well, patience has never been my strong suit… Let's figure out a way to get out of this place!


	3. Chapter 2

Note:  
Sorry about the delay, this attempt at writing gives me a newfound respect for people who manage to live their life and write at the same time (days are definitely too short)  
Anyway, just wanted to let you that the story will probably remain most of the time in Charlie's POV  
Also, Supernatural is not mine = no money made of this, just borrowing the characters a bit  
Oh and since this is my first fic, any feedback/review is most welcome...  
Now back to the story

* * *

I can't help but feel there's something wrong about this water fountain but then again, it might just be my paranoid tendencies kicking in… Oh whatever… Let's have a closer look…

Nah, try as I might to push it, pull it, find some hidden button or something, this might just be a normal fountain after all… Well, normal being a relative concept in this place but you know what I mean...

Wait a second… No idea what just happened but I don't think I'm alone anymore…

Time to face the music and see what happens next so I turn around quite abruptly and find myself facing… a blond chick… maybe a bit younger than I am… Quite pretty to be honest (so not the time to go there but I'm only human after all, dead or not)

I've never seen her before in my life but I get this "hunter" vibe from her and weirdly, immediately relax... She doesn't… at all… In fact she looks downright pissed and immediately goes off:

\- What am I doing here? What do you want from me? And who the fuck are you?

\- How the hell should I know? I just got here myself, with no idea about what happened! Stop biting my nose and let's figure out a way to get out of here together?

At that, she looks a bit sheepish, realizing I'm probably not the most formidable-looking adversary she could have ended up with…

\- Sorry, apparently lost what little manners my mother taught me... I didn't mean to snap at you like that but I've been alone for so long I couldn't help go a bit overboard… I'm Jo and you are?

\- Charlie, nice to meet you, I guess… So you were alone before ending up here? Doing what, if I may ask?

\- Well this is gonna sound nuts but I was minding my own business in heaven when suddenly… whoosh… I stopped being there and here I am…

\- In heaven? Does that mean you're dead? When did you die? What happened to you?  
The minute I saw you I got the feeling you were a hunter… Was I way off?

\- Jeez, I see I found myself a babbler, this should be fun... Yeah, you're right, I was a hunter, working alone most of the time but on my last hunt, I joined forces with my mom and these two guys I met a couple of years before… Things got really nasty, real quick and when I realized I wasn't going to make it, I decided to blow the whole joint to kingdom come to give them a fighting chance against the devil, of all things… and that's how I died… My mom stayed with me till the end but for whatever reason we were separated and that's how I ended up alone in my own heaven, which might as well have been hell as it was sooo boring... And… What? Why are you looking at me like that?

\- Those guys you mentioned… The hunters… Any chance their name is Sam and Dean? Winchester?

\- I know the hunting community is not that big but seriously this is just ridiculous… Yes, those were the Winchesters… I take it you know them?

\- Know them? They're the reason I started hunting… My chosen family… This is insane… So, you're Jo Harvelle then?

\- I am but I can't believe you've heard of me! How long has it been since I died, do you know?

\- Around 5 years I think. I just died myself and it's 2015… Well at least it feels that way but time might pass differently in this place…

\- Tell me about it! I had no idea so much time had passed! And I don't really know how to wrap my head around the fact that you're also dead... Tell you what: since we've both been brought here with no visible way out but also no obvious danger, how about you catch me up on what I missed and what happened to the boys? Maybe for once, things will sort themselves out

\- Sounds good but this might take a while! We've all been keeping busy…


End file.
